La marque indélébile
by MarilFr
Summary: Lilian Leroy est le fils d'Anthony et d'Eve Leroy. Quand il recoit une lettre de Beauxbâtons, l'académie des Sorciers de France, son monde bascule, il est un Sorcier. Dès son arrivée à l'école, des choses étranges surviennent, comme la nomination de son professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal, un certain Harry Potter ...
1. Prologue

« … Et pendant ce quinquennat, je promets que je m'emploierais, avec mon gouvernement, à rétablir la confiance des Français dans la politique. Il n'y aura plus de mensonges, des concertations avec les organisations syndicales, une croissance et un plein emploi, je m'y engage devant vous. La France redeviendra un pays fort, libre, et riche de sa diversité et de ses valeurs. Vive la République, et vive la France ! »

Le nouveau président élu prit ses notes, et quitta la salle de conférences sous les flashs crépitant des appareils des journalistes.

Aussitôt un conseiller vint à lui, et l'invita à le suivre jusqu'au bureau présidentiel.

Cela faisait 4 ans que Paul Miller se préparait à l'élection. Devant la débâcle de l'opposition ces derniers mois, il avait été simple de remporter cette élection qui s'annonçait déjà gagnée d'avance au vu du bilan du président sortant. Celui-ci lui avait témoigné une très profonde affection, et l'avait encouragé tout au long de sa campagne, louant sa sincérité et son travail au fur et à mesure des débats qu'il avait organisé, sillonnant la France.

Devant le bureau, il retrouva comme convenu le président sortant pour une visite qui s'annonçait extrêmement importante. Au cours de cette traditionnelle réunion, le président sortant présentait les dossiers militaires, et donnait accès au nouveau président aux codes permettant d'utiliser l'arme nucléaire.

Paul Miller n'aimait pas le nucléaire, mais était pleinement conscient que cette force de frappe avait un impact décisif dans les affaires diplomatiques qu'il allait devoir mener pendant cinq ans.

Son ami l'invita à entrer dans la chambre présidentielle, mais alors qu'il allait ouvrir la porte du bureau, il lui bloqua le bras et imposa par son regard le silence. D'un geste de la tête, il demanda aux gardes qui contrôlaient l'accès au couloir de s'éloigner, ce qu'ils firent immédiatement.

Lorsqu'ils furent seuls, le président sortant et le nouveau président se regardèrent droit dans les yeux, et le premier commença à parler :

« Ce que tu vas découvrir dans cette salle, Paul, va bien au-delà de ce que tu pensais trouver en arrivant ici. Je te conseille vivement de te servir un verre en arrivant. Je n'ai pas suivi ce conseil lorsque je suis parvenu au pouvoir, et j'aurais mieux fait de le faire. Tu es prêt ? »

Intrigué mais curieux, Paul Miller sourit à son mentor, et entra dans la salle. Ce qu'il y trouva le fit d'abord rire intérieurement. Mais il réussit à garder un visage impassible.

Devant lui se tenait un homme noir, drapé d'une robe. Il n'aurait pas pu le décrire autrement. Une robe violette, parsemée de décorations dorées, pendait à ses pieds. Un petit chapeau, semblable à celui que l'on donnait aux fillettes de cinq ans qui voulaient se déguiser en sorcières à Halloween, était posé sur son crâne dégarni du moindre cheveu. Celui-ci était assis sur une chaise, et se leva quand les deux hommes entrèrent. Il avait un regard perçant qui lui glaça instantanément les os, malgré un sourire qui lui semblait sympathique.

\- Monsieur le président, salua-t-il avec un certain accent britannique.

Il tendit une main ferme au président, qui la serra, plus surpris que jamais. L'homme portait un collier d'or énorme, gravé d'un symbole étrange : un triangle coupé d'un trait, et entouré d'un cercle. Cela lui fit rapidement penser aux Francs Macons.

\- Puis-je vous présenter le Ministre de la Magie, Kingsley Shacklebolt ?


	2. Chapter 1

Une journée particulière

Lilian était assis à la table de la salle à manger, un appétissant croissant devant lui et un yaourt vanille, ses préférés, lorsque le moment qui allait changer sa vie arriva.

C'était un jour d'été agréable, puisqu'il lui restait encore une semaine de vacances avant un événement qui le pétrifiait : la rentrée des classes, et au collège en plus. Jusqu'à présent, il comptait parmi les plus vieux de son école, mais à présent, il allait devoir se plier aux règles d'adolescents bien plus grands et costauds que lui. Mais pour le moment, il profitait agréablement du soleil avec son amie Lucie, et quelques autres.

En face de lui, serrant son café comme s'il s'agissait d'un des plus gros diamants du monde, le père de Lilian lisait tranquillement son journal avant d'aller au travail. Son café, sa "source de bonheur" le matin. Son père était assez carré. Tous les matins, il accomplissait le même rituel, les mêmes gestes, la même cuisson de son pain de mie, le même dosage de café, la même position pour lire le journal. Mais seulement le matin. Le reste du temps, c'était un homme créatif, qui adorait rire et faire rire les autres, en particulier sa mère. Mais le matin, comme il le disait si bien : "Le moteur doit chauffer, fils". Il observa sa montre, et tourna la tête vers Lilian qui comme d'habitude s'était résigné à :

"Lilian, tu peux aller chercher le courrier s'il te plait?"

Lilian était déjà debout, et ouvrit la porte sans sortir et sans prendre la peine de répondre.

Il habitait avec ses parents dans une petite maison à la périphérie de Lyon. C'était une maison coquette, pas très grande mais accueillante avec un charmant petit jardin. Il passait le plus clair de son temps avec sa voisine, Lucie, et lui racontait des histoires de monstres. Elle adorait ca. Mais cela le terrifiait un peu, malgré tout.

Quelques pas suffirent à aller chercher le courrier. Facture, facture, lettre blanche et ... Une étonnante lettre en parchemin. C'était une lettre étrange, à vrai dire. A l'école, Lilian avait eu l'occasion d'étudier dans les livres d'histoire quelques parchemins anciens, des textes retraçant l'histoire de France, avec ses guerres et ses conquêtes, ses Rois et ses Empereurs. Mais il avait devant lui un authentique parchemin déplié, que son père contemplait à présent avec un regard rempli de crainte.

D'un geste rapide, celui-ci se saisit de l'enveloppe afin de découvrir à qui cela était adressé. Sur le dos de l'enveloppe, se tenait un tampon de cire, sur lequel il pouvait distinguer deux bâtons croisés, surmontés de six étoiles.

En dessous du tampon, pouvait-on lire : « Académie de Beauxbatons – Ecole de Sorcellerie »

Avec lenteur, Lilian tourna la lettre, et découvrit en petits caractères : « Lilian Leroy, 8 rue Gustave Flaubert, 69780 Mions »

\- Papa ? Osa enfin demander Lilian. Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

Le père n'eut pas le temps de répondre. Un fouet dans la main, et un saladier contenant un savoureux mélange à cookies dans l'autre, la mère de Lilian sortit de la cuisine, et comprit instantanément au regard de son mari que quelque chose n'allait pas. Elle abandonna ce qu'elle faisait, demanda poliment à Lilian de monter dans sa chambre, ce qu'il ne fit pas sans sommations.

\- Lilian, monte immédiatement dans ta chambre, gronda-t-elle. Papa et moi devons parler un moment seuls à seuls. Je t'appellerais quand tu pourras descendre. En attendant, pas la peine d'écouter aux portes. Je le sais, quand tu le fais, ajouta-t-elle avec ce qui ressemblait à un sourire crispé.

Lilian, devant la sévérité inhabituelle de sa mère, sortit de la cuisine et ferma la porte. Immédiatement, il mit un genou à terre et posa son oreille contre le bois fin de la porte. Il crut entendre sa mère prononcer un mot, et ne put plus entendre un seul son dans la cuisine. Boudeur, il tenta de regarder par la serrure, mais étrangement, il ne put rien décerner. C'était comme si la cuisine avait été complètement insonorisée, et dissimulée. Ne s'expliquant pas cela, Lilian monta les quelques marches qui menaient à sa chambre de fortune, installée dans les combles, et attendit que ses parents l'appellent. Ils ne lui cachaient jamais rien, de toute manière.

Lilian habitait dans un quartier agréable de Lyon. Il se trouvait à quelques pas de son école, le collège du Professeur Dargent, dans lequel il partageait avec ses amis des journées riches en farces. Cela l'amusait beaucoup de tendre des pièges à ses amis de classe, les mettant toujours dans l'embarras, mais ils lui rendaient allègrement tout ce qu'il leur faisait. L'été, Monplaisir était le centre d'immenses spectacles de cinéma, et il insistait à chaque fois pour voir le plus de films possibles lors des séances de plein air. Là, il pouvait s'asseoir sur l'estrade et profiter d'un film, en mangeant des glaces et en sirotant un soda. Il s'imaginait très bien en réalisateur de films, et depuis sa plus petite enfance, il inventait de nombreuses histoires qu'il accumulait dans un énorme livre, attendant patiemment qu'elles puissent voir le jour à l'écran. Il jouait constamment avec un petit appareil photo, filmant et photographiant tout ce qui pouvait avoir de la valeur à ses yeux d'enfant, et il avait déjà produit plusieurs petits films qu'il avait présentés à sa classe.

Lilian tourna en rond dans sa chambre pendant une demi-heure avant que ses parents ne le rappellent. Sa mère ouvrit la porte, et monta dans sa chambre pour venir le chercher. Sur son visage, habituellement souriant et bienveillant, Lilian pouvait lire une sorte d'appréhension, et sa main d'habitude si douce lui tenailla le poignet d'une manière presque douloureuse alors qu'il descendit l'escalier.

Lorsqu'il arriva dans la chambre, Lilian eut la surprise de voir son père les yeux gonflés, l'air résigné. Il était avachi sur la table, le parchemin responsable de ses troubles posé en face de lui. Lilian s'assit, pendant que sa mère se plaça à côté de ton mari. Un silence lourd s'installa. Curieux, Lilian observa sa mère, et sentit qu'elle cherchait désespérément un moyen de commencer à parler.

\- Lilian, je pense qu'il est temps que ton père et moi … On te révèle certaines choses par rapport à toi.

\- Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?

\- Absolument rien, chéri, s'exclama le père, qui semblait sortir d'une longue torpeur. Tu n'as rien fait. Tu … tu n'es simplement pas comme tous les autres garçons …

\- Papa, je peux lire la lettre, s'il te plait ?

Le père regarda sa femme dans les yeux, qui acquiesça, estimant que ce serait sans doute plus simple d'expliquer à leur fils pourquoi il recevait aujourd'hui cette lettre. Lilian tendit le bras, et commença à lire à haute voix le parchemin :

 _« Monsieur Lilian Leroy, fils d'Eve et Anthony Leroy, ce parchemin prend acte du fait que vous êtes dès à présent inscrit à l'académie de Beauxbâtons, l'école de Sorcellerie. Un enseignant de l'équipe prendra le plus rapidement rendez-vous avec vos parents afin de vous expliquer le déroulement de l'année scolaire._

 _Vous trouverez ci-joint la liste des livres, et équipements dont vous aurez besoin pour le bon déroulé de l'année scolaire._

 _La rentrée des classes aura lieu le premier septembre. Nous attendons l'hirondelle de confirmation au plus tard pour le 1er aout._

 _En vous souhaitant d'excellentes vacances de fin d'année, et au plaisir de vous accueillir dans notre école,_

 _Veuillez agréer, Monsieur, l'expression de mes sentiments les plus distingués._

 _Summum Leg,_

 _Doyen de l'Académie de Beauxbâtons._

Lilian posa délicatement la lettre sur la table. Puis, il observa successivement son père, qui ne le regardait pas, et sa mère, qui attendait visiblement une réaction.

\- Une … hirondelle de confirmation ? Demanda Lilian.

Son père explosa de rire. Il ne put s'en empêcher. Connaissant son fils et son esprit qui venait d'un autre monde, il n'en attendait pas moins de lui qu'il tique sur ce petit détail sans importance de la lettre. Il se calma rapidement quand il vit le regard plein de reproches de sa femme, et se plongea dans un mutisme absolu.

\- Chéri, je sais que cela va être très difficile pour toi de comprendre cela. Je vais essayer de faire au plus simple. Lorsque ton papa et moi nous sommes rencontrés, il y a quinze ans de cela, nous … Nous ne vivions pas ici. Nous ne vivions même pas en France. Nous habitions l'Angleterre, avec des gens très différents de ceux que tu connais en ce moment. Nous étions entourés par des gens particuliers …

\- Comment ça, des gens particuliers ? Lilian n'en pouvait plus d'attendre.

\- C'était des gens avec des pouvoirs magiques. On les appelle des sorciers.

\- Des pouvoirs magiques ? C'est une blague ? Lilian explosa de rire. Maman, je n'ai plus cinq ans.

Eve Leroy, sentant que son fils n'allait pas la croire si facilement, se rendit jusqu'au meuble du salon. Lilian inspira fortement. Ses parents lui avaient formellement interdit d'ouvrir ce tiroir. Même s'il avait essayé à maintes reprises d'en forcer l'accès, en tentant de crocheter la serrure, ou en creusant des trous en dessus du tiroir, rien n'avait jamais pu permettre d'ouvrir le tiroir de la commode. Sa mère détenait la clé du tiroir accrochée à un collier, qu'elle ne quittait jamais. Et il n'avait jamais pu s'en emparer, même pendant son sommeil, sans la réveiller. Il avait déjà été puni un nombre incalculable de fois à cause de ce tiroir.

Sa mère ota de son support la petite clef en argent qui lui permit d'ouvrir la porte du tiroir, et en retira une sorte de coffret. C'était une longue boite en bois gravé de multiples symboles très étranges, avec un couvercle, qu'elle retira afin de dévoiler ce qu'elle voulait lui montrer.

Elle sortit de son coffret une sorte de tige de bois fine. Lilian se jeta dessus, très intrigué, et renversa au passage une chaise. N'y prenant pas garde, il se mit sur la pointe des pieds afin d'observer cet étrange objet que sa mère lui présentait. C'était finalement une sorte de baguette, un bout de bois poli, avec des gravures circulaires au centre. A sa base, une serre d'oiseau en bois plus sombre était apposée sur la baguette de bois clair, et projetait ses griffes filiformes vers l'avant de la baguette.

\- Je vais te montrer quelque chose, expliqua malicieusement la mère à son fils.

Elle écarta son fils, saisit sa baguette, et pointa celle-ci sur son mari qui regardait la scène d'un air terrorisé.

\- Tu veux bien le faire, chéri ?

\- Tu ne peux pas le faire avec autre chose ? Une tasse ? Un journal ? Pourquoi moi ? Tu sais que je déteste ça !

\- Ca sera plus parlant. Lilian, tiens-toi prêt, avertit malicieusement Eve Leroy.

\- Elle fit un léger mouvement circulaire avec sa baguette, l'abaissa vers son mari, et prononça distinctement _Wingardium Leviosa._

L'effet ne se fit pas attendre. La chaise sur laquelle était assise Anthony Leroy décolla de quelques centimètres du sol, puis dix, plus cinquante. Celle-ci s'élevait à présent d'un mètre, si bien qu'assis, la tête de son père touchait presque le lustre du salon. Le pauvre s'accrochait totalement paniqué à sa chaise, craignant de glisser ou de tomber, tandis que sa femme, qui arborait un sourire libéré, faisait à présent bouger la chaise de son mari à gauche et à droite, faisant hurler Lilian.

\- Fais le descendre ! Criait-il.

\- Fais-moi … descendre, suppliait le père de Lilian.

\- Vous n'êtes pas très joueurs, répondit Eve, hilare.

Elle abaissa sa baguette doucement, permettant à son mari en proie à un vertige de descendre sur ses jambes tremblotantes. Celui-ci se précipita dans la cuisine et but un verre d'eau.

\- Tu vois, Lilian ? Tu possèdes les mêmes pouvoirs magiques que moi. Tu es un sorcier.

Depuis que son père avait atterri, Lilian avait gardé son regard posé sur le manche de la baguette. Il ouvrit la bouche, sembla se raviser, et s'assit. La mère laissa le temps à son fils, comme elle le faisait d'habitude, de se plonger dans ses pensées. Quelques secondes plus tard, celle-ci ne fut pas surprise d'entendre la question qui jaillit de la bouche de son fils :

\- Je peux essayer ?

Lilian avait toujours été un garçon très indépendant. Au cours des nombreux déménagements qu'il avait subi, il avait toujours réussi à s'adapter. Aux différentes écoles, à ses nouveaux amis, qui changeaient régulièrement, à ses nouvelles maisons … Lilian, du haut de ses onze ans, avait connu sept villes différentes, sans jamais comprendre pourquoi. Un jour son père changeait de travail, un jour sa mère trouvait une autre maison qui lui plaisait, un jour se présentaient des travaux trop importants … Avec cette révélation, il espérait comprendre pourquoi.

Mais pour le moment, il s'efforçait de reproduire le geste que sa mère venait de lui apprendre, et surtout ces mots abracadabrantesques qu'elle avait prononcés.

\- Vingardioum …

\- Tourne ton poignet, prononce distinctement Wingardium, et abaisse la en prononçant Leviosa. C'est le geste plus que la parole qui fait le sortilège.

Au prix d'efforts surhumains, le verre de la cuisine qu'il visait –son père s'était caché derrière sa femme, loin de la menace- s'était déplacé de quelques centimètres, et s'était retrouvé dans un équilibre dangereux sur le rebord de la table. Il tomba, sans que Lilian ne puisse rien faire, et explosa sur le sol en un millier de petits morceaux coupants.

Eve Leroy reprit sa baguette des mains de son fils et murmura « Reparo ». Les éclats de verre fusionnèrent sous les yeux ébahis de Lilian qui s'attendait à se faire gronder pour sa bêtise. Lorsque le verre tomba sur la table, parfaitement réparé, ce fut à ce moment précis que Lilian comprit que le monde dans lequel il vivait allait complètement chavirer.

\- Pourquoi … Pourquoi vous ne me l'avez jamais dit ?

Visiblement mal à l'aise, la mère reposa sa baguette dans sa boite et la rangea dans le tiroir de la commode, qu'elle ferma avec la clef.

\- Je ne peux pas t'en parler, mon chéri … Je suis désolée. Peut-être que quand tu seras plus grand, je pourrais t'en parler. Pour le moment, nous devons envoyer une hirondelle à l'école pour leur confirmer que tu iras en cours l'année prochaine à Beauxbâtons.

\- Quoi ? Je vais quitter l'école ? S'exclama Lilian, sous le choc.

Il se remémora rapidement les plus beaux moments qu'il avait passé avec ses amis, et ne se sentait pas de les abandonner, même pour apprendre la magie.

\- Tu es un sorcier, Lilian. Tu dois apprendre à maitriser tes pouvoirs, sinon tu ne sauras pas te servir de ta magie, et elle va s'accumuler en toi jusqu'à te rendre fou.

\- Mais … Et Arthur ? Et Ludo ?

\- Ils ne sont pas sorciers, Lillian, répondit patiemment sa mère. Du moins à ce que je sache. Je suis désolée de ne pas t'avoir prévenu plus tôt, de ne pas avoir senti ta magie, je n'en suis plus capable …

\- Plus capable ?

\- Ce n'est pas grave, mon chéri. Nous en parlerons plus tard. J'ai tellement de choses à te raconter. Sur ta nouvelle école, Beauxbâtons. Nous allons devoir aussi devoir t'acheter une baguette …


	3. Chapter 2

2 – Les trois tests.

Lilian avait mal au crâne. Ce genre de désagréments lui arrivait le plus souvent lorsqu'il réfléchissait trop, bloquait sur un sujet, ou restait enfermé dans sa chambre une après-midi entière. Ce jour-là, la migraine combinait ses trois facteurs, si bien qu'il était allongé dans son lit, les yeux mi-clos, tentant de mettre un peu d'ordre dans ses idées.

\- Je suis un Sorcier, se répétait-il sans cesse.

Si la démonstration qu'il avait faite de son pouvoir l'avait convaincu qu'il était bien un sorcier, une seule question rongeait son esprit depuis le début de la matinée. Pourquoi ses parents si gentils, si prévenants et si protecteurs, lui avaient-ils caché toute son enfance qu'il avait de tels pouvoirs.

\- Pourquoi vous ne me l'avez jamais dit ? Avait-il demandé à ses parents.

Sa mère lui avait répondu d'un ton hésitant :

\- Nous avons choisi de quitter le monde des sorciers. Pour ton père et pour moi, c'était le mieux. Nous ne savions pas que tu avais des pouvoirs. Nous n'avons jamais espéré … On espérait que tu resterais sans pouvoirs magiques.

\- Mais … Mais c'est génial, la magie !

\- Oui, mais c'est aussi très dangereux. Il y a eu quelques années, il y a eu une incroyable guerre chez les sorciers, et nous avons préféré fuir cette guerre et arrêter la magie, pour nous protéger.

\- Une guerre ? Lilian avait du mal à imaginer comment cela était possible.

\- Oui, une guerre. Certains sorciers avaient peur que les Mol… De certains autres sorciers. Alors il y eut une guerre. Le monde sorcier a été sauvé, mais nous avons … Nous nous sommes retirés. C'était mieux pour nous.

\- Pourquoi vous êtes partis ? La guerre est finie, non ?

\- Oui, chéri, la guerre est finie mais …

Eve Leroy se tut. Elle se pencha sur son fils, et d'une voix douce, elle prononça en regardant ses yeux :

\- Un jour, je t'expliquerais. Je te le promets.

\- Vite, Lilian, habille-toi, ton professeur arrive. Il sera la d'une minute à l'autre !

\- Je suis prêt, s'exclama Lilian en courant dans les escaliers, manquant de tomber.

Son père était parti travailler, et sa mère attendait patiemment à côté de la cheminée. Elle fixait nerveuse sa montre, et invita Lilian à s'asseoir en face d'elle. Elle avait posé une chaise en face de la cheminée, et Lilian se demandait si son professeur allait sortir de la cheminée comme le père Noel.

\- On n'attend pas à la porte ?

\- Non, mon chéri. Dans le monde des sorciers, il est possible de se rendre d'un endroit à un autre en utilisant la Poudre de Cheminette. Les Sorciers tapent rarement à la porte.

\- La poudre de Chemi … Quoi ?

\- Ca permet de voyager d'une cheminée à une autre. Tant qu'elle n'est pas bloquée par le propriétaire. Il suffit de jeter une poignée de poudre dans ta cheminée, de demander où tu souhaites aller, et tu y arrives en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire. Je te montrerais un jour. Tiens, regarde. Quatorze heures ! Il arrive ! Toujours à l'heure.

En effet, une sorte de flamme verte avait explosé dans la cheminée. Lilian, mort de peur, renversa sa chaise en essayant de se protéger.

Ce fut donc les quatre fers en l'air qu'il accueillit son enseignant de Sortilèges.

\- Lilian, je présume ? Enchanté, je m'appelle Harry Potter. Mais tu peux m'appeler professeur Potter. Eve, salua-t-il sa mère.

Après s'être relevé, Lilian put observer son interlocuteur.

Celui-ci était relativement petit, portait des lunettes rondes et un regard vert malicieux. De longues mèches de cheveux d'un noir de jais plongeaient de tous les côtés de son visage. S'il avait été désagréable, Lilian aurait pu penser qu'il venait de sortir du lit. Mais il était bien trop impressionné par l'envergure de son professeur. Il portait une longue robe – pourquoi un garçon portait-il une robe, se demanda Lilian-, qui reposait sur ses épaules et plongeait en touchant le sol, lui donnait un air de chauve-souris. Il portait une chemise blanche et un pourpoint vert, qui ravivait la couleur de ses yeux. Il avait tiqué en entendant le professeur de Sortilèges parler, il avait un accent très étrange qu'il n'avait jamais entendu. Même s'il avait eu envie de rire en l'entendant parler, il n'en restait pas moins très imposant, si bien que Lilian hésita un moment avant de saisir sa main tendue.

\- Bonjour, monsieur.

\- Est-ce que tu sais pourquoi je suis ici ?

\- Non, pas vraiment … monsieur, rajouta-t-il alors que sa mère lui intimait par un regard dur de se montrer plus poli avec son nouveau professeur.

\- Je suis ici pour évaluer tes pouvoirs, lui avoua le professeur Potter. Tu rentres dans une école de sorcellerie qui t'apprendra à utiliser tes pouvoirs, à les maîtriser. Au début, cela te sera peut-être difficile, en fonction des pouvoirs que tu as, tu auras peut être un peu de mal à les canaliser, mais tu t'en sortiras. Je suis la pour voir ton potentiel. En fonction de cela, Beauxbâtons t'affectera à une classe, avec des gens de ton niveau. Il y a trois classes de sorciers à Beauxbâtons.

\- Comment je saurais dans quelle classe je suis ?

\- Je suis ici pour ça, Lilian. En fonction du résultat de tes tests, et en fonction de tes envies, tu auras la possibilité de choisir entre l'une des trois classes que te propose l'école. Tu seras réparti entre la classe des Ensorceleurs, des Changeants, ou des Alchimistes. Chez les Ensorceleurs, tu étudieras plutôt tout ce qui peut se faire avec une baguette. Les enchantements, les sorts qu'on lance au quotidien, l'attaque et la défense. Chez les Changeants, tu travailleras plutôt la métamorphose, les transformations d'objets, les glyphes, et tu pourras te changer toi-même en quelque chose d'autre. Un animal par exemple. C'est ce qu'on appelle un Animagus. Chez les Alchimistes, tu découvriras comment faire des potions, des objets magiques, comment changer des éléments en d'autres choses, créer des pierres précieuses magiques … Dans tous les cas, tu étudieras toutes les bases, mais tu auras des enseignements supplémentaires en fonction de la classe dans laquelle tu es. Tu as compris ?

Lilian, bien que d'habitude poli, avait la bouche grande ouverte et sa langue pendait.

\- Je … je n'ai absolument rien compris …

\- Ce n'est pas grave, tu n'es pas le premier enfant non-mage que je rencontre aujourd'hui. Nous allons faire trois tests, et en fonction de tes résultats, je te demanderais ce que tu as préféré faire. On commence ?

\- D'a … D'accord.

Lilian était terrorisé. Il regarda sa mère, qui l'encourageait du regard. Elle fit le geste qu'elle lui avait appris plus tôt dans la semaine, afin de faire voler des objets, et Lilian se sentit rassuré. Il n'allait pas forcément être aussi nul qu'il le pensait.

Le professeur Potter plaça une valise devant lui. Il l'ouvrit et en sortit un livre, une baguette – qui était en fait un simple morceau de bois sans aucune marque, bien moins belle que celle de sa mère- et des _plantes qui bougeaient._ Son regard fut capté par une espèce de graine qui bougeait constamment, comme si quelque chose à l'intérieur essayait d'en sortir.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? Demanda Lilian, curieux.

\- C'est une graine de Nymphombre. C'est une plante exotique, qui ne pousse qu'en dessous de certaines pierres. Les graines donnent un liquide qui permet de faire des potions soignant la plupart des brulures.

\- Je … peux commencer par ca ?

Le professeur Potter sourit.

\- Bien sûr. Tiens, ouvre le livre, tout ce dont tu as besoin est dans la valise. Les indications sont à la page douze.

Avide, Lilian ouvrit le pavé. C'était un livre ancien, le parchemin composant ses pages s'effritait lorsqu'on le tournait trop vite. A la page douze, il découvrit la recette de la Potion Contre les Brulures, et s'appliqua à suivre les étapes une à une. Le professeur Potter sortit de sa valise un petit chaudron en étain, qu'il posa sur le sol afin de faire bouillir l'eau. Lilian coupa, trancha, écrasa, saupoudra dans son petit chaudron et cela l'amusait follement. Ce fut lorsqu'il dut écraser la graine de Nymphombre qu'il eut plus de problèmes. La graine roulait sur elle-même à chaque fois qu'il approchait la lame du couteau. Il mit plusieurs minutes à la saisir –c'était comme si la graine _avait peur de lui_ – et arriva enfin à tirer de sa graine un épais jus visqueux violacé, qu'il envoya dans la marmite comme les autres ingrédients. La potion qui était liquide et claire devint bulleuse, et ils furent tous étouffés pendant plusieurs minutes à cause des émanations violettes qui sortaient du chaudron. Lorsque tout le gaz fut parti, ils se penchèrent sur le chaudron pour en analyser l'aspect. Le professeur Potter sortit une espèce de pâte gluante du chaudron, qu'il examina du bout de sa baguette. Lilian attendait le verdict avec impatience, même s'il s'attendait à des remarques désagréables. Il se doutait qu'il devait obtenir autre chose que cette espèce de glue violacée qu'il avait produite. Le professeur Potter l'observa à travers ses lunettes, et dit d'un ton froid.

\- Elle est parfaite.

Lilian ouvrit grand ses yeux. Il regarda en bas de la page du livre et découvrit que ce qu'il devait obtenir était « _une pâte de consistance plus ou moins molle, non liquide, de couleur rosée ou violacée en fonction de la température de la pièce, qui forme une fine couche à appliquer directement sur la peau »._

\- Je t'envie, Lilian, continua sur un ton presque boudeur le professeur Potter. Je n'ai jamais réussi à faire quoique ce soit de bien en cours de Potions.

Les deux autres tests parurent tout aussi simples à Lilian. Il utilisa Wingardium Leviosa pour soulever une pierre, et changea une allumette en aiguille à couture. Mais l'aiguille avait gardé sa couleur d'origine, si bien que le professeur Potter n'avait pas eu l'air aussi satisfait qu'en voyant sa potion.

A la fin des tests, le professeur remplit sa valise, et la referma d'un coup de baguette. Puis il se tourna vers Lilian, et lui demanda :

\- Alors, Lilian, qu'est-ce que tu as préféré faire ?

Celui-ci, qui n'avait aucun doute sur ce qu'il allait répondre, lança, déterminé :

\- J'ai adoré préparer la potion !

\- Alors, c'est chose faite ! Tu seras un Alchimiste !

 **NB : Un grand merci aux reviewers, ça fait plaisir d'être suivi, n'hésitez pas à mettre des commentaires sur le style d'écriture, vous seuls pouvez me faire progresser!**


End file.
